Confessions
by Mrs-Two-Star
Summary: Cal and Gillian have some things to confess. Mentioned spoiler things for stuff that hasn't aired, just to let you know.


This is my one-shot for kinda maybe how Cal and Gill got together, well I guess GET together because it hasn't happened yet. Boo-Hiss Boo-Hiss! It's the only thing about the writers that I don't completely love! Oh, and to make sure you aren't confused from the beginning David, is David Burns and if you don't do spoilers STOP READING NOW! So here it is. Don't forget to R&R of course. Even if you hate it. I'll try to use it as constructive or whatever. But you know what I'm putting it in anyways! You're going to love it I'm confident. P.S. I'm watching Sacrifice (1.13) while I type this. 1 quote sign=thoughts 2 quotes signs=speaking

* * *

The burst of cool air was the first thing she felt. Soon she registered the feel of cold wet droplets on her hair and face. But the one thing keeping her going was the small adrenaline rush. As she was running the only thing she heard was the steady clicking of her heels on the concrete. She knew the way by heart. Every time she was feeling upset, or useless, or just needed a friend, she would walk from her apartment, down the stairs, to the left, and then follow the road before reaching the edge of the court he lived on. She followed her feet to the right down his road, 13 houses in on the left. It was so like Cal to pick a house that was 13 houses in, it's like he's trying to test luck.

* * *

The whistling of the teapot jolted him out of is thoughts. (Hey, he IS British. He likes tea, ok?) As he sat on the couch he stared out the window, the rain was pouring down. The sidewalk, just a few feet from the window, was completely blocked out by the heavy rain. The sound of the drops hitting the roof was almost loud enough to drown out his thoughts. Then he heard a knock. A KNOCK? Who could be outside his door in this weather?

* * *

The rain had gotten heavier and she darted up the front steps to bang on the door. She stood waiting for the door to open. Her clothes were soaked completely and her hair was plastered to the sides of her face. The little porch gave perfect protection from the rain, and she was thankful for it. She frantically knocked again and heard him say "Oi, hold on a bloody minute." Then the knob turned and the door swung open. "Hey."

* * *

After putting the mug down, and spilling some of the HOT tea in the process, he rushed to the door. "Ow." He swung his hand to relieve the burning feeling. As he wiped the back of his hand on his jeans, he grabbed the handle. He was barraged with more knocks, to which he responded "Oi, hold on a bloody minute." He turned the handle and pulled the door open.

"Hey." she weakly said. He looked deep into her ice blue eyes. It was a plea. She was asking entrance into his home.

"Foster? What the hell are you doing in this weather? Not even an umbrella. Bloody hell, get in here." He gently grabbed her arm and led her into his foyer. He watched as she ran her fingers through her hair.

She felt the cool air from the rain still blowing in the open door. "Um, Cal I…I need to talk." The rain was pouring of her jacket alone.

"Yeah Luv, anything." She pulled her jacket off and hung it on the post. "You're still soaking wet, Gill. Um, do you want something to drink? I'll get you some sweats to change into." He pointed his finger at her and scrunched up his face a bit. "Wait here, yeah?"

She nodded and pushed the door closed. Finally she felt the cool wind stop and the warmth of his home creep in.

He came back with one of his smaller t-shirts and a pair of Emilie's oversized sweatpants. He handed them to her. "Um, here you go."

"Thanks." She shook her head and closed her eyes as she smiled.

"The bathroom's down-"

"The hall first door on the left. Yes, Cal I know." She walked off toward the bathroom smiling.

* * *

"Cal!"

"Yeah, Luv?"

"Where do you want me to put my wet clothes?" She walked out and eyed him.

"Oh, I'll take um." He grabbed the clothes from her. "Uh, there's your hot chocolate. There's marshmallows. Feel free."

"Thanks Cal." She walked over to his couch and curled her feet under her as she sat down. She grabbed the mug and slowly sipped it. The warm chocolate made its way down to her stomach. "Mmm. This is really good."

"Yeah yeah, you're bloody welcome. It's all too much sugar for me." He took his place next to her on the couch. He slid his feet in front of him and crossed them at the ankles and picked his mug back up. "So what do you want to talk about, Luv?"

She looked down and rubbed her hands against her legs. "Um, this is all really hard to say so kinda bear with me."

"Sure, no problem."

"Well, for starters I told David that I…I couldn't marry him." Tears stated to gather in her eyes. The missing ring from her finger was the first thing he noticed when she came in his house. She pulled a pillow into her lap, trying to cover herself in someway.

"It's okay, Gill. Go on." He rubbed her shoulder and handed her a tissue.

"Um, well you see, he came over earlier to pick us up for our date and…and I asked him why he wanted to marry me, why he loved me. He said that he loves me for me and he has never felt that way about anyone else before. I felt horrible because he was really in love…he said…and I" Tears freely rushed from her eyes and down her face now. She harshly rubbed the tissue across her face, wiping away any tears that might be there. "I had to sit there with him while he told me how much he loved me. And when he was done I had to tell him," She sniffled, "that I wasn't in love with him, It broke his heart." She shook her head trying to shake the mental picture of David begging her to stay with him. "I had to tell him that I only loved the things he was doing, the things we were doing together, and that I wished he was someone else, someone I'm in love with." Her tears were pushed over the edge again and she began crying all over again. "He was heart broken. It was just horrible. I mean, after he cried on my shoulder for a couple minutes and asked me how I could 'do this!' I basically had to kick him out." She felt her shoulders shrug and her eyes start to finally dry.

"Why me?" Was all he said. No hug, no I'm sorry, no nothing.

"What?" She was furious. She had just poured her heart out to probably the only person she trusted and this is what she got in return.

"Why me? Why did you come to me, Foster?"

"I trust you, Cal, that's why." She wanted to cry all over again, but the underlying anger was enough to keep her tears from filling her eyes. She loved him, she must. She went over the scenario dozens of times in her head. Not only did she love him as her best friend, but she wanted to be able to fall IN love with him, with him at her side falling too.

His face scrunched up a bit. "Well, don't you have other friends or something? I mean I don't really want to deal with your problems."

"Fine." She kept her voice at as steady as she would allow herself as she got up and threw the pillow back at him.

* * *

She felt the force of her pull on the door. 'Heels and sweat pants. Good combo, Gillian.' She didn't care that it was still raining, her core still felt numb from Cal's rejection. She sat down on the step of her apartment building and started to cry. She felt like she, in some way, deserved the punishment the rain was bringing her.

* * *

He heard the door slam shut. Then Emily came bounding down the stairs. "Who was that?"

"Gillian." Cal gave as a response. Emily rolled her eyes and walked over to where he was sitting.

She began pulling him up and out of the couch. "Come on."

"Em, please stop." He shook his head a flopped back down into the couch.

"Okay fine. Should I just call her then?" She stood with her hands on her hips and Cal couldn't help thinking how much like her mother she looked.

"Why? And tell her what?" He stood up and walked over to where she stood. Then he got in her personal space and stared in her eyes.

"To tell her how you really feel. Duh!" She replied, not at all intimidated by his stance. "Yeah I admit I was eavesdropping a little." She shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm surprised you didn't come out with your own box of tissues." He commented.

"Dad, not the point. She came to you because you're her best friend AND wait for it, she loves you. Obviously you were the one when she was with David. Why is it adults never see these things until someone way younger points it out?"

He rocked back on the heels of his feet and started thinking. 'Is that really why she was telling me? Does she really love me? How can I see any and everything that anyone else is feeling except her?'

"Dad?" He snapped out his thoughts.

"Yeah Em?"

"It's cause you love her too." She smiled.

"What?" He sat back down on the couch.

"It's cause you love her too." She repeated. "The reason you didn't see it, it's cause you love her. You don't want to get more…in her personal thoughts than have to. Cause you respect her and that's really good for you." He took a breath and let it set in.

"I never thought about it before, but you're right. I couldn't even imagine her not being in my life. Em, I think I've screwed up any chances I might have had though."

"Ugh. Dad, shush. Here's your keys. Take a drive over there-" He cut her off.

"No I've gotta do this right. She walked here in the rain and since I royally screwed this up I've gotta walk too, really I should be crawling or somfin. Bye, Luv, wish me luck." He hugged her and bolted out the door.

* * *

She cried until she felt she couldn't cry anymore. With her eyes finally drying and reality setting in she felt, again, how heavy the soaking clothes felt on her. She tried to come up with ways to stop loving him, that way all her pains would go away. Every time he was with someone she got hurt, but she knew she would never be pushed away by his actions.

* * *

The rain was hitting him in the face and left a stinging feeling, but he kept running. He made a right onto her steps and jumped up them 2 at a time "Foster!"

* * *

She stood up and turned to go inside. She made one look back and could hardly see that far past the trees in the small front yard of the complex. "Foster!" She stopped dead in her tracks and spun 180 degrees.

"Cal?" He jumped up the last few steps and pushed them onto the landing outside her door. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"To apologize. But I also want to explain. I acted like a right jackarse to you and didn't even see it-" She cut him off.

"Cal I-" He stopped her with his finger.

"Stop please, just listen. It took a person on the outside to show me just what's going on. You're fantastic, and you deserve a guy who knows it and shows it. I haven't really started this off too good, but I was hoping I could be that guy for you. I never really sat down and thought about it, but after Em and I ran though our conversation I realized that…I…I love you. That's why I wasn't trying to see into your personal thoughts like that. I respect you too much. So I basically came here to say I'm sorry for acting like an arse."

"Oh, Cal. I…I love you too. I couldn't even imagine life without you. I…I just-" She ran up and wrapped her arms around his neck. They stared into each others eyes and smiled. "I love you." He put his hand over her cheek and ran his thumb over her bottom lip.

"Are you sure about this, Luv?" She nodded and he closed the gap between them. It was gentle at first their lips feeling each other's. Then he pushed at her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Her lips parted and his tongue ran in her mouth as he began exploring her mouth. She moaned and her tongue fought against his as she tried to earn entrance to his mouth. He was fighting against her tongue and making it very hard for her to invade his mouth with her tongue. She squeezed his arm trying to make him stop without having to break their kiss. She eventually pulled back reluctantly and grabbed his hand.

"Come on, lets go inside." He intertwined his fingers with hers. "Um, I don't know what I have for you to wear, but you could but my robe on while your stuff dries."

"Uh, sure." He replied skeptically.

* * *

"Um, I thought, maybe with my changed mind and what not, we could start that conversation again. I'll start. Sorry for acting so insensitive, but I was actually kinda jealous of the bloke and didn't think he deserved you. Maybe that's part of the reason I got so angry when you started talking about him." She draped her feet across his lap.

"Yeah, maybe I forgive you. I even kind of understand why you pushed me away. Cause you love me so much. Confusing but true." She smiled and slid her hand up his arm. "Um, well I don't think you should be out in this weather. Not even an umbrella." They both smiled at the use of her words, knowing that he said the same thing to her at his door. "But seriously I would like it if you stayed. Or I could grab some stuff and go over to your place. We could have a like family night with Emily and I could stay on the couch or in the spare."

He just sat with a smirk on his face. "What?" She asked smiling.

"Finally I've got you thinking like me. Wonders'll never cease." He replied as he continued smirking.

"Yeah. Yeah. Let me go get my stuff. You can wait here unless you wanna help." She got up and walked toward her bedroom. He hopped up and walked with his classic slouch off after her. She got half way down the hall when she was picked up at the waist and pulled toward Cal. "Hey. Stop!" She protested while giggling.

"Fine fine. I'll let you pack and I'll help if you want. As long as I can watch your arse when you bend over the bottom drawers." She smacked him playfully in the chest, while blushing.

* * *

"We can take my car over. We've both ran in the rain already." She grabbed her keys and handed him her duffle bag.

"Yeah that's not that fun." He agreed.

They had packed her wet close that had been dried, some extra clothes for her, some board games, and her favorite snuggling pillow. She slid in the driver's seat and he jumped in the passenger seat. It was a short run from her door to her car but they had gotten soaked even from the short run. She pulled down his court.

"You can just park behind me." He instructed her.

"Okay." She turned the key and put it in her coat pocket. (She has more than that one she left at Cal's) He turned around and grabbed her duffle bag of clothes. They made a quick glace at each other before opening the doors and making a mad dash to the door. They both got refuge from the rain on his porch. She turned to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Her smile grew and she stood on her tip toes to meet his gaze at the same height. To him she looked like a kid in a candy store. "I love you." She pushed her lips against his short, gentle kiss. He turned the key in the lock and pushed the door open. She walked in first and he followed behind her.

"Hey, Em! We're home." Cal said as Gillian said. "Hey, Em! We're back." It was like she had some sort of telepathy, considering she had no idea that Emily was home. They stole a glance at each other before focusing back on the teen.

"How long are you gonna be here, Gill?" She padded out to the living room where her father and Gillian were standing. She noticed the tension was a bit different between them too.

"Um, well I'm actually going to be," She shifted her gaze to Cal for a brief moment before continuing, "staying here for the night. I thought we could play some games and maybe I could beat you at Scrabble." Gill smiled and set her purse next to her still drying coat.

"Yeah, you wish you could." Emily challengingly replied then turned around toward the game closet. She pulled out her favorite games before taking them to the table. A slightly wet Cal and Gillian followed behind.

* * *

"In your face!" Emily jumped up from the table exclaiming from her 70 point word in scrabble.

"Emily, sit down." Gillian began. "Oh, and by the way, take a look at this!" She slammed all seven letters down on the table scoring 40 points from the word plus 50 bonus points. She jumped up and did a little victory dance of her own.

"Hey, we're all out of tiles." Emily complained. "Wait-Dad what's the score?" Both ladies scrambled toward the score pad waiting for Cal's response to who the winner was.

He looked at them both before announcing the winner. "Well I think both of you should wipe that hopeful look off your face. Cause neither of you is the winner, I am." Both of their mouths dropped open and they grabbed the score pad at the same time, checking his addition. After checking and rechecking his addition they both slumped into their seats.

"Fine you win this but-" Both of them looked to each other before announcing "Romantic movie marathon!" Cal groaned in frustration before being pulled into the living room.

As Emily and Gillian sat and cried and laughed together, he couldn't help thinking about just how much he loved both of them. They were the most important people in his life. Even though before today he wasn't in any kind of a romantic relationship with Gillian he still couldn't imagine how boring or pushing or unbearable he would he would be without her to help guide him in some way. And Emily guided him today through one of the best decisions of his life and he couldn't be more grateful.

He loved Emily more than life itself. He would give his own life for hers any day. As he watched her cry at the movie he wished that he would only see her cry from something like this. But he knew the day would come where some body would break her heart and she would have to deal with the pain but Cal promised to be by her side.

He glanced toward Gillian realizing just how much she meant to him. Earlier when they had shared their feelings it felt like a huge weight had been lifted from him. He didn't realize how strongly he had felt about her, or that she shared the same feelings for him. Their embrace had been like the leap they both shared to one side of the line that had been crossed between them to the other, finally safe and together. And their first kiss was a feeling that made the world fade away and wrapped them in each other's emotions. All he wanted to do was grab her into a hug and hold her tight, hoping to never have to let her go. He had been staring at her the whole time and she finally looked up to him. She looked him over for a brief moment before smiling radiantly at him and returning her eyes back to the movie.

Even though neither would ever know, he couldn't help but be a bit of an emotional guy. And hey, so what if he had to show it at times. It wouldn't hurt, right? He had feelings inside that massively built wall of his. As his gaze again returned to Gillian he couldn't help but think of the rest of their lives together. The feeling he had about it now? He never wanted it to change.


End file.
